charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Neil Hopkins
Neil Hopkins portrayed Sarpedon in the season 7 episode "Someone to Witch Over Me". He is a trained actor and singer; best known for his portrayal of Charlie's heroin-addicted brother Liam on Lost. Since 2007, Neil has been married to Saba Homayoon, who guest starred in Charmed as Jinny. Early life Hopkins was born in Trenton, New Jersey. Later, he and his family moved to Aurora, Colorado, where he graduated from Regis Jesuit High School, class of 1995, and then attended College of Holy Cross in Worcester, Massachusetts from 1996 to 1999. He is a graduate of the American Conservatory Theater's MFA program.IMDB.com Biography - Neil Hopkins Career Hopkins has portrayed characters in several television shows including a "Specialist" in Birds of Prey, "Lester" in Crossing Jordan, and has had appearances in Dragnet, Charmed, Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, My Name Is Earl, Point Pleasant and Ghost Whisperer. Hopkins has also starred in an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation as "Donny Drummer" and had a recurring role on Lost as Charlie's older brother and former heroin addict, "Liam Pace". He also made appearances in two episodes of Big Love as "Ken Byington" and in an episode of The 440''0 as "Nick Crowley". Hopkins plays musicians in several series, appearing as a rock star in ''The 4400 and Lost, and as a promising musician on Ghost Whisperer. As well as his television appearances, Hopkins has also had roles in feature films, such as the main character in Philip Zlotorynski's Walkentalk, "Chris", and a guest role in My Big Fat Independent Movie, as the "Lanky Man". In both films, Hopkins did an impersonation of Christopher Walken, a skill he is renowned for. Hopkins has also appeared in Aimée Price as "Kevin" and in the 2005 remake of the silent film The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari as "Alan". He is also set to star in the film Because I Said So as "Rafferty", which is expected for a 2007 release.IMDB.com Movies - Because I Said So He also recently co-starred in the pilot Hit Factor, which took the Best Drama award at the 3rd Annual Independent Television Awards in Los Angeles. Hopkins also starred in the Brothers Strause science fiction thriller Skyline.First Look Behind-the-Scenes of 'Skyline'!Biography of Neil Hopkins Film & television * Birds of Prey, 2002 * Crossing Jordan, 2003 * Walkentalk, 2003 * Dragnet, 2003 * Charmed, 2004 * Navy NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service, 2004 * Point Pleasant, 2004 * Lost, 2004–2010 * My Big Fat Independent Movie, 2005 * CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, 2005 * Aimée Price, 2005 * The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari, 2005 * Shark, 2006 * The Net 2.0, 2006 * Big Love, 2006 * The 4400, 2006 * Ghost Whisperer, 2006 * Shadowbox, 2007 * Dirty Sexy Money, 2007 * The Sarah Connor Chronicles, 2008 * Nip/Tuck, 2009 * My Name Is Earl, 2009 * Skyline, 2010 * Losing Control, 2011 * True Blood, 2011 * Grimm, 2012 * Leverage, 2012 Trivia *Neil is one of three Charmed actors to appear in the new hit series, Witches of East End. The other two are Eric Winter (Trevor) and Michelle Hurd (Katya). References External links *Neil Hopkins on Wikipedia Category:Guest Stars Category:Performers Category:Out of Universe